wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Kampfpistole
The Kampfpistole '(lit. "Fight Gun") is a handheld grenade launcher appearing in ''Wolfenstein: The Old Blood, Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus and The Freedom Chronicles. ''The Old Blood'' The Kampfpistole is very powerful, capable of killing Heavy Soldiers with a direct hit and has a large blast radius, penetrating cover better than a grenade. The projectile that is fired acts like a rocket and would always fly straight ahead until it hits a hard surface where it detonates and causes massive damage, or an enemy where it will stick and explode after a brief delay. In many aspects it is the more accurate and controllable version of the Hand Grenade, but the scarcity of its ammo pickups tends to limit its use. Perk Upgrades *'''Kampfpistole +: Increases the Kampfpistole's maximum ammo count by 3. *'Reload Mash:' Allows the player to speed up the Kampfpistole's reload by mashing the reload button. ''The New Colossus'' The Kampfpistole returns in The New Colossus as a multi-shot grenade launcher holding 6 rounds in a drum magazine. It can fire either grenades or rockets in semi-automatic or burst fire when upgraded. Übercommanders wield these weapons, making them a hard opponent, but can give you more ammo if you're low. Only one Commander wields a Kampfpistole in The New Colossus, being the last second commander in the mission to collect the New Orleans Dossier. Location The Kampfpistole is first available in the mission Recover the New Orleans Dossier. Inside the bunker, there is a multi-level section with two large, circular platforms that move up and down. The newly acquired Contraption from the previous mission must be used to enter the corridor that runs along the southern part of the room. The access points for the Constrictor Harness and the Ram Shackles are on the top floor, while the Battle Walker must be used in the stairwell, one floor down. Upgrades *'Rocket': Grenades traverse straight forward and detonate on impact. *'Shoulder Stock': Upgrades the kampfpistole grip to rifle grip, which almost eliminates all recoil. *'Spring Loader': Hold the trigger to charge up and fire up to three grenades in a rapid sequence. Strategy The Old Blood *One rocket can take out groups of soldiers, and can one-shot kill heavy soldiers (shotgunners). *Shooting a Super Soldier's energy bulb causes them to collapse and later kill them with one to three shots. *Because ammo is relatively scarce, it's wise to hoard it for tough fights (e.g., the panzerhund or Rudi Jäger fights). The New Colossus *If you dual wield kampfpistoles, you can kill Super Soldiers with one volley. *It's best to avoid or stealth-kill enemies wielding Kampfpistoles, as they can kill you in one shot. Trivia *Engraved on its side is the name of its manufacturer, Stahl.W. *The weapon was likely based on the real-world launcher of the same name, the Kampfpistole Z. Although the Kampfpistole Z can fire specialized explosive munitions, they are still technically modified grenades and not rockets like portrayed in the game. **The Kampfpistole's supposed "rockets" do not emit exhaust when fired. *The Kampfpistole from The Old Blood may be a precursor to the rocket launcher mounted on the Assault Rifle 1960 in The New Order. Gallery Screenshots 2016-02-11_00007.jpg|Blazkowicz holding the Kampfpistole. 2016-02-11_00008.jpg|The Kampfpistole's iron sight. 2016-02-11_00010.jpg|The Kampfpistole being fired. 2016-02-11_00012.jpg|The Kampfpistole being reloaded. Untitled-1505036083.png|Kampfpistole in the New Colossus (in BJ's left hand). fabeb.png|The full schematic of the Kampfpistole in the New Colossus. _thumb_03955b15-03d1-4b34-a11a-34a20194fe18.jpg|BJ dual-welds two fully upgraded Kampfpistole in the New Colossus. 20171112120823_1.jpg|B.J. inspects the Kramfpistole. Wolf2 - Kampfpistole.jpg|The location of the Kampfpistole in Manhattan's Nuclear Bunker Concept Arts Kampfpistol.jpg|Kampfpistole Concept art. Nazi Pokect Granade Laucher 1 .jpg wolfenstein 2 weapons kampfpistole_0.jpg|Kampfpistole concept art in the New Colossus. fage.png|A fully upgraded Kampfpistole. pl:Kampfpistole Category:The Old Blood weapons Category:Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Category:The New Colossus weapons Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Dual-Wield Weapons Category:Weapons